Bot Guide
Description This document is meant to give you a starting place to understand how to make use of bots on an EQemu server with bot capabilities (e.g. Lootfest). To start, Bots are non-playing characters that people create to aid them in their journeys through Norrath and beyond. Bots can be made from any combination of player race and class that is possible for playing characters. On Lootfest players are allowed to create 50 bots that they can keep stored but only 1 bot can be active at any given moment. This means that you can have 50 NPCs created and ready to go at all times (stored on the server) but you may only have 1 of those bots in the world and grouping with you at any point in time. So..where to begin?...well, the first thing you should do is spend a minute or two determining what type of bot you are going to want to have at your side while you are leveling/playing on Lootfest. Are you a Warrior that needs some heals to keep you up and fighting? If so then you might consider a Cleric. Are you a Cleric that needs someone with a shield and strong arm to defend you as you smite from afar and heal? A Paladin or Shadowknight are probably up there on the list of good choices for you. Are you a Ranger pelting your enemies from afar looking for a partner that can keep up with your kiting needs? Perhaps a Shaman or Druid might be handy in this situation. Now, just because we use these as examples this doesn’t mean they are necessarily the best options, they represent only a small list of the possibilities at your fingertips. Remember, you can have 50 bots stored at any one time...experimentation might be your best friend in this situation. See what feels right for you; it's all about your playstyle and what you want the bots to do. Once you've decided on what you want your bot to be then you are ready to take the first big step into bot creation (we will consider the decision on your bot type to be Step 0 for the sake of this guide): Steps Creating your bot - The first command you are going to want to know in creating bots is help create (without the brackets). All you have to do is type that into your chat bar and you will get a quick write up of the bot creation process which should read as follows: You say, '#bot help create' Classes: 1(Warrior), 2(Cleric), 3(Paladin), 4(Ranger), 5(Sk), 6(Druid), 7(Monk), 8(Bard), 9(Rogue), 10(Shaman), 11(Necro), 12(Wiz), 13(Mag), 14(Ench), 15(Beast), 16(Bersek) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Races: 1(Human), 2(Barb), 3(Erudit), 4(Wood elf), 5(High elf), 6(Dark elf), 7(Half elf), 8(Dwarf), 9(Troll), 10(Ogre), 11(Halfling), 12(Gnome), 128(Iksar), 130(Vah shir), 330(Froglok), 522(Drakkin) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage: #bot create name class(1-16) race(1-12,128,130,330,522) gender(male/female) :: Example: #bot create Sneaky 9 6 male Here is a breakdown of the sections for that command: #bot create name – This is the initiation of the bot creation process which tells the server that you are now creating a bot and the bot’s name is going to be name (with no brackets when you are typing it in the game interface). For example, if you want to create a bot named Spiffy then the line would look like this: #bot create Spiffy class(1-16) – This parameter defines what class you want the bot to be (which comes from the first list of the #bot help create lists mentioned before). If you wanted the bot Spiffy to be a Cleric then your class value would be 2. So at this point what you’ve typed so far to create this example bot would be: #bot create Spiffy 2 race(1-12,128,130,330,522) – This parameter establishes the race of the bot that you are creating (the values for each race are in the second list of #bot help create command). So, continuing with the creation of our bot named Spiffy if you wanted Spiffy to be a Dwarf then the race value would be 8. Now at this point you should have a line that looks like this: #bot create Spiffy 2 8 gender(male/female) – This is a fairly self-explanatory parameter but you either type male or female at the end of your line to make the bot either…you guessed it, male or female. For the sake of our example we are going to make Spiffy a male so the finalized line you would need to type to make your bot named Spiffy would be: #bot create Spiffy 2 8 male So to reiterate the final command you would type in the chat bar if you wanted to create a male Dwarf Cleric named Spiffy as your bot would be: #bot create Spiffy 2 8 male Hotkeys and You Hotkeys are player made buttons within the EQ user interface which allow players to assign commands to them. You can make commands for things like casting spells and saying phrases with the spells, for assisting the main tank in groups, etc. When dealing with bots there are several hotkeys that are very useful. But before we jump into bot commands with hotkeys it is important to know how to create hotkeys in general. Making hotkeys is very straightforward and starts by going to the Social Tab of your Actions Window. If your user interface does not currently have the Actions Window visible then a quick way to bring it up is to go to your EQ menu (the EQ Icon that is on most User Interfaces, shown left), then go to the Actions section and within that there should be an option for Actions Menu. By clicking on this you should have a window that pops up and looks like the picture to the right. Once you have the Actions Window up you should see 4 tabs that run along the top side of the window. The 4 tabs represent, in order from left to right, the Main Page (Ctrl+M to bring up), Abilities Page (Ctrl+A to bring up), Combat Page (Ctrl+C to bring up) and finally the Socials Page (Ctrl+O to bring up). We are going to want to go to the last tab (Social Tab) in order to create our hotkeys. When you first click on the Socials tab you will see two columns of buttons starting with AFK in the top left and ending with Wave in the lower right. These are built in hotkeys that the client comes with. What we want to do is click on the arrow that points to the right at the top of the columns to bring us to page 2 of the Socials Tab. Unless you have created hotkeys before you should be presented with two blank columns of buttons. This is where our custom hotkeys are going to live. In order to make a hotkey all you have to do is right click on one of the empty boxes that you see in the two columns and window will pop up (see picture to the left). The box in the upper left hand corner that is titled "Social Name" is where you will enter in the name of the hotkey you wish to create. These hotkey names have a restriction of only being 8 characters long so make sure you plan out the names accordingly. For the sake of our example we are going to make a hotkey that when we press it it will have our character say "Hello". We will begin by typing in the name of the hotkey (Hello in this case) in the Social Name box, and then we will move the cursor to the top line of the 5 lines at the bottom. Here is where we will write out the command we want the hotkey to execute. In the case of this hotkey: /say Hello. Once you have done that you will hit the Accept button in the lower right hand corner of the window. You will then see that the button you right clicked on at the beginning of this process now has the name of the hotkey on it (in this case Hello). All you have to do now is click and hold your left mouse button on it until it pops out on your cursor then you will be able to drag and drop this hotkey onto your hotbutton bars wherever you would like. Now, if you were to click on it your character would say "Hello". This is the most basic form of hotkey that you can create, there are many more advanced hotkey techniques that you will find out about as you progress. More information on Bots and Hotkeys to follow....stay tuned! Category:Bot Category:Guides